ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Spire (Metroid)
.]] '''Spire is a fictional character and bounty hunter in Nintendo's ''Metroid'' franchise, first appearing in Metroid Prime Hunters. He is a rock-skinned alien. Biography Spire is the last of his kind, the Diamonts, an extremely strong race composed of silicon-based organic rock that hail from the planet Mondreus. He wearily searches for the fate and location of the rest of his people, if any. When Spire hears of a source of ultimate power in the Alimbic System, he is drawn by the possiblity of information about his lost race. Cancelled GC Game Spire appears to be based on an enemy from the cancelled Nintendo GameCube game, Raven Blade, which can be seen in a trailer in a similar setting to Spire's intro video. This game, which was dropped to free up resources for Metroid Prime, was designed by Retro Studios, who also did the Hunters' designs according to interviews. The sudden disappearance of the Diamonts may be a reference to the title as well. In one scene of the trailer for Raven Blade, the creature, who is larger and more simple in design, is shown to lob a ball of lava towards the screen much like Spire's Magmaul. Gameplay His Affinity Weapon is the Magmaul, a powerful weapon that fires cohesive exploding lava. When charged, the Magmaul, in addition to causing powerful initial impact and explosive damage, gives an effect over time that ultimately amounts to 30 extra damage to anything within its blast radius, including its user. Spire can also walk trough fields of lava without receiving any damage. Multiplayer Strategies It should be noted that 1 uncharged magmaul shot and 1 fully charged magmaul shot will do 100 damage. Mag Lag In the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection there is often a noticeable lag, so to improve accuracy it is useful to shoot the Magmaul ahead of enemies, causing them to run into your line of fire. Alternate Form Spire's alternate form is the Dialanche, in which he turns into what resembles a large, rolling volcanic rock. The Dialanche attacks by throwing out and rotating it's sides (revealing a spiky yellow core) around itself rapidly. This is a very effective close-range attack, as it attacks a full 360 degrees around itself while rapidly dealing damage. The power of each hit is not notable, but at it's rate and the fact that a single attack can hit twice (with each extending half of the Dialanche), it makes more than up for this at close range. The Dialanche maneuvers like a boulder, it's movement at high speed is a little bouncy and rough, but it gains momentum quickly and handles with ease. It's top speed is a bit faster than that of the Stinglarva, though it can be outrun by a boosting Morph Ball, the Vhoscythe, and the Lockjaw. It can also be sort of artificially outrun by the Triskeleton's rapid lunge attack. It is the only alternate form capable of sticking to walls. However, when stuck to a wall it climbs slowly, has a tendency to often fall off, and will automatically detach from the wall when attacking(not always). This can be used as an effective ambush tactic. Unfortunately, it cannot climb a vertical wall and then on top of it, it must drop to a platform below. Because of this, its usefulness in reaching items is rather limited. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl .]] Spire appears as a trophy in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Category:Metroid characters Category:Intelligent Systems characters Category:Extraterrestrial superheroes Category:Video game bosses Category:Fictional extraterrestrial characters Category:Fictional transmorphs Category:Fictional explorers Category:Fictional bounty hunters Category:2006 introductions